1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for removing ammonia from a liquid stream.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ammonia-containing streams resulting from various chemical processes must be disposed of in an environmentally safe manner. Previously known processes either vented the ammonia to the atmosphere or required disposal of liquid, which is burdensome.
The instant invention has the benefit of converting the ammonia to a solid salt which is easily handled and disposed of.